Transformers: the war for The war for Cybertron
by Devimon 4000
Summary: Chap 5 Megatron and Megatron! the Backstroy's end r+r plz!
1. a peek

Transformers: the war for The war for Cybertron  
Season one   
Title: The Autobots and Decepticons: There Baaack... and the techno-orgains gonna burn!  
  
Fad in to What appears to be some kind of base/ control room with Prowl, and Trailbreaker in it. Optimus Prime walks in. (all from 1985)   
Optimus Prime: Prowl report.  
Prowl: We out number the Maximals and Decepticons 19/10, and Predicons 19/11. But both Maximals and Predicons have more warriors. A frontal assault is not suggested.  
Trailbreaker: Well on the Defensive said of things we have a definite advantage with Bluestreak, as a gunner and Ironhide as security no one's getting in! makes you wonder why you need me.  
Optimus Prime: come now Trailbreaker you now we need you're Defensive advise.  
Trailbreaker: (sarcastic)sure.  
suddenly one of the screens turns on  
Mirage: Optimus I get something for you.  
Optimus Prime: What?  
Mirage: Megatron has been sending out Buzzsaw quit a bit lately and today I saw Ravage heading in the direction of the Maximal base.  
Optimus Prime: the MAXMIAL BASE! that's the largest one!  
Mirage: Well Buzzsaw is a spy maybe he found a weakness?  
Optimus Prime: Maybe....  
  
Underneath Maximal base: a large bat flies down and transforms into Optimus Primal  
Optimus Primal: Optimus Primal maximize!  
Primal sits down and journeys into the oracle.  
Optimus Primal: why didn't you bring as back as Techno-Organis?  
Oracle: I am sorry but I didn't and don't have the strength to do so yet.  
Optimus Primal: I understand   
with that Primal brakes the connection transforms and flies off.  
  
Maximal control room: a silent figure dashes in and leaves a small CD on a panel, then leaves unnoticed he is the silent Deception Ravage! Polar Claw enters and notices the disk.  
Polar Claw: (into communication system) Calling Optimus Primal, Calling Optimus Primal please report to the control room.  
Optimus Primal enters the room  
Optimus Primal: What is it?  
Polar Claw holds up the CD.  
Polar Claw: this, I found it on a control panel.  
Optimus Primal: well put it in.  
Polar Claw puts the CD into a slot in a panel, a video of the Deception leader Megatron appears on a screen.  
Megatron: Hello puny Maximals I Megatron the true Megatron, shell remove a thorn in you're side soon, the equally puny Predacons, then perhaps I will come for you! Mhahahahaha!   
The screen goes blank.  
Polar Claw: It's obvious he's going to attack the Predicons, thin we should do anything?  
Optimus Primal: Hmmm.. no, the Predicons out number him they'll be fine.  
  
Decepticons control room Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream are siting around a table discussing battles plans.  
Megatron: Right then the plans are set, Soundwave, contact Frenzy, Rumble, Skywarp, and Thundercracker and tell them to report to me at once.  
Soundwave: As you command.  
Megatron: As soon as they get here the attack shell start.  
  
interior of the Predicon base, Megatron II is siting in his command chair ( his transformed state is a Crocodile.) when suddenly everything starts to shake.  
Megatron II: What!!  
He falls off his chair.  
Megatron II: Computer what's going on!  
Predicon Computer: an earthquake is being detracted at the base.  
Megatron II: being outside views  
  
out side Predicon base Rumble is using his ability to make earthquakes on the base.  
Rumble: hee, this will shake them out!  
???: indeed.  
Rumble turns around to see Iguanus pointing his gun at him right before he fires.  
Rumble: ugh!  
Rumble quickly gets up not being too injured  
Rumble: So you think you're tough? Well let's see how tough you are when I shake things up!  
Rumble again starts making earthquakes this time detracted at Iguanus.  
Iguanus: Arg!  
This time it's Iguanus turn to fall, but when he gets up Rumble is gone, and in his place are three Deception jets heading start for him! as they pace over head one of them drops a Cassette that right before it hits the   
techno-organic ground transforms into Frenzy!  
Frenzy: Oh you seem really shook up! let's clam you're nerves with a good "drum" beat!  
suddenly a high-pitch, grating sound starts to come from Frenzy, but it don't seem to do anything but when Iguanus tries to fire at him his gun starts to malfunction!  
Iguanus: Huh?  
Frenzy: Hahahaha!  
Frenzy then lifts his own gun and fires.  
Iguanus: Ahhhhhh!  
  
Predicon Control room, Megatron II who has been watching the whole thing talks into a communicator device.  
Megatron II: Insecticon! retrieve our fallen comrade now! (to himself) So those Decepticons Think they can beat me? Well I shell prove them wrong yesss. (into the communicator device.) Tarantulas, Terrorsaur, and Waspinator report to the battle NOW!  
  
outside Predicon base a small trap door opens up and Insecticon pops out he quickly grabs Iguanus and leaves. suddenly the main Door opens and Tarantulas comes scaring out  
Tarantulas: You're mine Thundercracker! Tarantulas terrorize!  
Thundercracker land and transforms.  
Thundercracker: You got it!  
the two begin trading plows and shots. then a buzzing noise and a prehistoric cawing is heard before Waspinator, and Terrorsaur come flying off the roof and..  
Terrorsaur: Terrorsaur terrorize! come and get it Starscream!  
Starscream: by the time am done with you you'll regret ever being assembled you pile of worthless micro chips!  
Starscream transforms in midair and starts blasting Terrorsaur after one or two direct hit(s) Terrorsaur tumbles to the ground, deactivated.  
Waspinator: Waspinator terrorize!  
Skywarp also transforms.  
Skywarp: guess we're it, so see if you can catch me!  
at that Skywarp disappears, Waspinator looks around confused, suddenly Skywarp appears behind him and shoots him. At this Waspinator joins Terrorsaur on the ground. by this time Tarantulas has gotten the advantage in his fight, and with a killing hit deactivates Thundercracker.  
Tarantulas: Mhahahahaha!  
Starscream looks up for some reason and then suddenly scoops up Thundercracker.  
Starscream: Decepticons Transform and lets get out of here!  
and with out protest all the Deception up and leave. After there gone Megatron II comes slathering out of the base.  
Megatron II: Megatron terrorize! Why did they run? they were clearly winning!  
Tarantulas: I was wondering the same thing it's as if the attack was for a reason we don't yet understand...  
Fad out and into  
  
The Decepticons base's control room, Megatron I, Starscream, Skywarp, Frenzy, Rumble, and Buzzsaw are all there.  
Megatron I: you all did well, we accomplished three thing today. First Rumble managed to weaken the Predication's base before he left. Second, Starscream, Skywarp, and Frenzy all showed that we are superior to our supposed descendants, and lastly, but just as important Buzzsaw managed to option schematics of some Predication. All in all a very successful day Mahahahaha!  
fad out. the end  
  
  
next: title: Back story!  
  
Notes: okay I know this story was a little confusing I hope to answer the bigger questions in the next part example: how are the Autobots and Decepticons Alive? Why are they fighting there descendants? How come Optimus Primal is a Bat? Why is Megatron a Crocodile? and many many more. Also please give constrictive criticism and not down right mean flames.  



	2. the Backstory part 1 episode 2

Transformers: the war for the war for Cybertron  
Season one   
Title: Backstory  
  
Fad in to the sprit realm we see the sprit of Primus floating suddenly looks as if he is in pain.  
Primus: Ahhhhhh!  
  
Cut to the center of Cybertron were techno-organic matter is trying to reformat Primus' body. We see Primus sprit floating nearby.  
Primus: (to himself) something is happing to my Cybertron, and it might mean the end of all my children and I have worked for! (Sighs) it appears I must return to the mortal plane to help my children once more.  
With this said we see the sprit of Primus enter his body. When he is completely in a bight light flash around him and destroys the techno-organic matter around him he then proceeds to cerate life! A orange MINI-cab, red MINI-racer, yellow MINI-VW bug, white Lancia/Autilla, yellow Countach, red Lamborghini Countach, white ambulance, white Datsun police car, red van, green Army jeep, silver Datsun 280XZ, Green MINI-Jeep, a red MINI car, blue and red MINI- Monster truck, a black tow truck, a white sports car, a blue race car, a black viper, a silver/gray Walter P-38, blue/silver tape deck, three jets, five cassettes, tractor trailer. After a second they transformed in to: Bluestreak, Brawn, Bumblebee, Buzzsaw, Cliffjumper, Frenzy, Gears, Hoist, Hound, Huffer, Ironhide, Jazz, Laserbeak, Megatron I, Mirage, Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ratchet, Ravage, Rumble, Sideswipe, Soundwave, Skywarp, Sunstreaker, Starscream, Thundercracker, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, and Windcharger!  
Megatron I: Were I! I demand to know who, and why I was brought here!   
Well he is saying this he is pointing his fusion cannon around accusingly.  
Primus: It was I who returned you from the dead, I need you're help something has happened to Cybertron and even in the sprit realm I can feel it weakening me and all of Cybertron. I NEED you to find out what's happing and hopefully find a way to stop it.  
Optimus Prime: I think I speck for all Autobots here when I say we'll do all we can to help.  
Megatron I: And Am sure I speck for all Decepticons when I say why don't you do it you're self?  
Primus: As I said I was weakened even the sprit realm, here on the mortal plane it is even worse.  
Megatron I: *humph* I shell see these "drastic" changes to Cybertron and then, make a discussion as to what the Decepticons will do. Decepticons report in!   
Name: Megatron  
Group: Leader  
Function: Leader  
Motto: "Peace through tyranny."  
Bio: "Megatron combines brute strength, military cunning, ruthlessness and terror. Aches to return to Cybertron to conquest after destroying all Autobots on earth. Plans to possess all Earth resources. Incredibly powerful and intelligent. Fires nuclear- charged fusion cannon. Can link up interdimensionally to a black hole and draw antimatter from it for use as a weapon. No known weakness"  
Specs: STRENGTH 10  
INTELLIGENCE 10  
SPEED 4  
ENDURANCE 8  
RANK 10  
COURAGE 9  
FIREPOWER 10  
SKILL 9  
Skywarp: Skywarp here!  
Name: Skywarp  
Group: Jet  
Function: Warrior  
Motto: "Strike when the enemy isn't looking."  
Bio: "Skywarp is the sneakiest of all Decepticons. Enjoys playing cruel pranks on fellow Decepticons and appearing out of nowhere to attack Autobots. Not too smart. Would be useless without Megaton's supervision. Top speed of 1500 mph. Can instantly teleport up to 2.5 miles. Carries heat-seeking missiles and variable-caliber machine guns".   
Specs: STRENGTH 7  
INTELLIGENCE 9  
SPEED 10  
ENDURANCE 7  
RANK 9  
COURAGE 9  
FIREPOWER 8  
SKILL 8  
Soundwave: Soundwave reporting in.  
Name: Soundwave  
Group: Communicator  
Function: Communications  
Motto: "Cries and screams are music to my ears."  
Bio: "It is said Soundwave can hear a fly sneeze. Uses anything he hears for blackmail to advance his status. Opportunist. Despised by all other Decepticons. Sensors can detect even lowest energy radio transmissions. Able to read minds by monitoring electrical brain impulses. Acts as radio link for others. Locates and identifies Autobots, then informs Decepticons. Carries a concussion blaster gun. Often target of retaliation by his comrades."   
Specs: STRENGTH 8   
INTELLIGENCE 9  
SPEED 2   
ENDURANCE 6   
RANK 8   
COURAGE 5   
FIREPOWER 6   
SKILL 10  
Ravage: grrrrr  
Name: Ravage  
Group: Mini Cassette  
Function: Saboteur  
Motto: "Today's Autobots are tomorrow's scrap metal."  
Bio: " Ravage operates best alone. A creature of the night. Craftiest of all Decepticons. Adept at devising deadly new strategies. Remains aloof from others, but his deeds command their respect. Can virtually escape detection -- emits an electromagnetic emission shield, has soundless walk, disappears in subdued light or shadow. Carries 2 powerful heat-seeking missiles. Light sensitive. Can be blinded."  
Specs: STRENGTH 5   
INTELLIGENCE 8   
SPEED 5   
ENDURANCE 6   
RANK 7   
COURAGE 4   
FIREPOWER 7   
SKILL 10  
Buzzsaw I: Squak!  
Name: Buzzsaw  
Group: Mini Cassette  
Function: Spy  
Motto: "My bite is worse than my bark."  
Bio: "Civil and sophisticated yet very cruel and destructive. Approaches his lethal tasks like a fine artist. Each deadly mission is like working on a new masterpiece. Can pinpoint and photograph a thumbtack from 20 miles away. Flies at 250-mph. Carries twin mortar cannons. Diamond-hard, micro-serrated beak can carve up almost any opponent. Due to large ego, will often sulk rather than proceed if his plans go astray."  
Specs: STRENGTH 5   
INTELLIGENCE 8   
SPEED 8   
ENDURANCE 4   
RANK 6   
COURAGE 7   
FIREPOWER 4   
SKILL 9  
Frenzy: yah am hear.  
Name: Frenzy  
Group: Mini Cassette  
Function: Warrior  
Motto: "Sow panic and surrender will bloom."  
Bio: "If FRENZY needed to breathe, war would be his oxygen. He knows no cause, only craves to spread fear and destruction. His efforts are appreciated by other Decepticons. His devotion to warfare makes him hard to deal with on a personal level. Can roll his drums to produce high-pitch, grating sound of 200 db. Disorients and disrupts electrical flow in opponent's circuitry which makes them malfunction. Physically weak. His manic attack can be countered with cool logic."   
Specs: STRENGTH 2.5   
INTELLIGENCE 5.75   
SPEED 3.5   
ENDURANCE 6.25   
RANK 6.25   
COURAGE 10   
FIREPOWER 9   
SKILL 6  
Laserbeak: Squak!  
Name: Laserbeak  
Group: Mini Cassette  
Function: Interrogation  
Motto: "The only point I like in Autobots: melting point."  
Bio: " Laserbeak takes pleasure in hunting his prey -- usually the straggling survivors of a battle. Noticeably not brave. Will run for safety if threatened. Flies at speeds up to 250 mph. Uses two independently targetable laser cannons with extreme precision to get information from captives. Shortage of ruby crystals that powers the lasers can panic his systems into shutting down."  
Specs: STRENGTH 5   
INTELLIGENCE 6   
SPEED 8   
ENDURANCE 5   
RANK 6   
COURAGE 2   
FIREPOWER 8   
SKILL 9  
Rumble: Rumble here to shake things up!  
Name: Rumble  
Group: Mini Cassette  
Function: Demolitions  
Motto: "Destroy what's below and what's above will follow."  
Bio: " Rumble is your basic street punk. Small, but always acting tough. Quick temper and mean disposition. Follows Megaton's orders eagerly. Transmits immense low frequency groundwaves to create powerful earthquakes. His small size limits his physical strength, but his ability to shatter the ground makes him difficult to approach in a fight.   
Specs: STRENGTH 2   
INTELLIGENCE 5   
SPEED 2   
ENDURANCE 8   
RANK 5   
COURAGE 7   
FIREPOWER 9   
SKILL 5  
Starscream: Hey you just got back from the dead AGAIN why don't you take a small Vacation ME led the Decepticons instead?  
Name: Starscream  
Group: Jet  
Function: Air Commander  
Motto: "Conquest is made of the ashes of one's enemies."  
Bio: " Seeks to replace Megatron as leader. Ruthless, cold-blooded, cruel... considers himself the most sophisticated and handsome of Decepticons. Believes Decepticons should rely more on guile and speed rather than brute force to defeat Autobots. Fastest flyer of group can reach Mach 2.8 and an altitude of 52 miles. Shoots cluster bombs and null-rays, which disrupts the flow of electricity. Very good at what he does, but sometimes overrates himself."   
Specs: STRENGTH 7   
INTELLIGENCE 7   
SPEED 9   
ENDURANCE 7   
RANK 5   
COURAGE 8   
FIREPOWER 7   
SKILL 7  
Thundercracker: (not to enthused) yah I'm hear.  
Name: Thundercracker  
Group: Jet  
Function: Warrior  
Motto: "The deadliest weapon is terror."  
Bio: " Contemptuous of anything that cannot fly. Not totally convinced of the Decepticons' cause, but they persuaded him to continue battling Autobots. Flies at speeds up to 1500 mph. produces controlled, deafening sonic booms that can be heard for 200 miles. Equipped with powerful drone rockets and incendiary gun. Doubts about cause sometimes impede effectiveness. "  
Specs: STRENGTH 7   
INTELLIGENCE 7   
SPEED 9   
ENDURANCE 7   
RANK 5   
COURAGE 5   
FIREPOWER 8   
SKILL 7  
Megatron I: Well if that's all of us then let's see this "changed" Cybertron!  
The Decepticons transform in to this other modes Rumble, Laserbeak, Frenzy, Buzzsaw I, Ravage hope into Soundwave who hopes into Starscream. Megatron hopes into Skywarp, and the three jets take off into the world.  
Cut to outside:  
The Decepticons land and transform.  
Megatron I: This is Cybertron!? Cybertron is mechanical not organic!  
Soundwave: Correction my sensors indicate that the plant is a mixture of technology and organic material.  
Megatron I: We'll what did this and make him explain!  
Starscream: So were going to help Primus?  
Megatron I: In a round about sort of way, yes, but we'll be doing it on our own terms. And to find who's behind this we might have to get the... attention of some of the current Transformers  
Starscream: Get there attention?  
Megatron I: yes like this.  
Megatron I points his fusion cannon at a Transformer just coming in to the valley they landed in and fires.  
Transformer: AHHHHHH!  
to say the least it was a direct hit.  
a while off Rattrap hears some the Transformer screaming.  
Rattrap: Oh boy I know am going regret this. I am Transformed!  
he takes off in the direction of the valley.  
fad out and   
into the Valley Rattrap comes speeding in, the other Transformer is extremely beat up with some of his microchips falling out. Rattrap tries to come in silently, but is still noticed by the Decepticons.  
Rattrap: Decepticons!!!  
Starscream: One of those blasted Maximals!  
Starscream races over and uppercuts Rattrap and then machineguns him with his lasers needles to sat Rattrap wasn't in a very good condition to fight back after that. suddenly there is a yellow bluer and both the Transformer and Rattrap are gone  
Starscream: Were?  
????: Hey big boys over hear!  
All the Decepticons turn towards the top of the valley and who should be up there but Cheetor holding both the transformer and Rattrap.  
Cheetor: sorry can't stick around.  
but before he can take off Megatron I transforms and hopes into Skywarp's hands.  
Megatron I: I don't think so.  
Skywarp then fires Megatron but since Cheetor had just started running he only hits his leg. Megatron Transforms back to his robot mode.  
Megatron I: Starscream, Skywarp after them!  
Skywarp: Yes Megatron!  
Skywarp, and Starscream transform to their jet forms and take off. By the time they catch up with him (Cheetor) he's limping from the shot at his leg, Starscream transforms and lands in front of Cheetor.  
Starscream: going some where?  
????: As a matter of fact they are.  
a web shots down from a tree and traps Starscream.  
Starscream: Who dears...!  
Blackarachnia lowers her self out of the tree with her web  
Blackarachnia: I do.  
suddenly Skywarp teleports behind her and shots her.  
Starscream: You now I could have dealt with her!  
Starscream continues to yell down Skywarp when he's gotten it out of his system he looks back at were they left the Maximals to see Cheetor and Blackarachnia limping away holding there fellow Maximals Starscream takes aim but before he can fire  
Megatron I: Leave them.  
Starscream: What! are you out of you're mind! There easy pickings!  
Megatron I: Indeed and that is a massage they shell carry back to who ever did this to cybertron! Mahahahahaha!  
Waspinator happens to be flying around is swatted away by Starscream.  
Waspinator: Why this stuff all ways happen to Waspinator!  
He shouts as he goes flying off.  
cut to the Maximals have stopped to look after Rattrap and the mysterious Transformer.  
Blackarachnia: I don't think they'll make it Cheetor.  
Cheetor: Oracle help us....  
Just as he spoke those words a bight light surrounds them and right before it disappears with them Waspinator comes flying in to.  
  
Next What while happen to the Maximals and Waspinator?  
and more in  
" Backstory part 2 What of the Autobots?"  



	3. The Backstory part 2 episode 3

Transformers: the war for the war for Cybertron  
Season one   
Title: Backstory part 2  
  
Fad in to the center of Cybertron we see the Autobots shortly after the Decepticons left.  
Optimus Prime: Right, which Autobots are here?  
Name: Optimus Prime  
Group: Leader  
Function: Commander  
Motto: "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."  
Partners: Headquarters - Roller   
Bio: " Optimus Prime is the largest, strongest and wisest of all Autobots. Feels his role is the protection of all life, including Earth-life. Fights unceasingly to defeat the Decepticons. Splits into three autonomous modules: 1) Optimus Prime... the brain center known as the Commander; 2) Roller, the Autobot scout car... a spy who operates up to 1200 miles away; and 3) Autobot Headquarters... the combat deck equipped with a versatile mechanic/artillery robot. Injury to one module is felt by the other two."  
Specs: STRENGTH 10   
INTELLIGENCE 10   
SPEED 8   
ENDURANCE 10   
RANK 10   
COURAGE 10   
FIREPOWER 8   
SKILL 10  
Prowl: Unit Prowl reporting!  
Name: Prowl  
Group: Car  
Function: Military Strategist  
Motto: "Logic is the ultimate weapon."  
Bio: " Prowl will keep at a task for as long as it takes. Strives to find reason and logic in everything. A listener, not a talker. Has most sophisticated logic center of all Autobots. Able to analyze and advice on complex combat situations almost instantaneously. Fires wire-guided missiles and high-corrosive acid pellets. The unexpected can often scramble his circuits."   
Specs: STRENGTH 7   
INTELLIGENCE 9   
SPEED 7   
ENDURANCE 9   
RANK 9   
COURAGE 9   
FIREPOWER 4   
SKILL 9  
Jazz: The symbol of Autobot coolness is here.  
Name: Jazz  
Group: Car  
Function: Special Operations Agent  
Motto: "Do it with style or don't bother doing it."  
Bio: "Jazz loves Earth culture. Always looking to learn more. His knowledge of Earth makes him the indispensable right-hand man to Optimus Prime. Takes most dangerous missions. Very cool, very stylish, very competent. Equipped with photon rifle, flame-thrower, full-spectrum beacon, and 180 db stereo speakers. Creates dazzling, disorienting sound and light shows. Versatile, clever, daring, but prone to be distracted."   
Specs: STRENGTH 5   
INTELLIGENCE 9   
SPEED 7   
ENDURANCE 7   
RANK 8   
COURAGE 9   
FIREPOWER 5   
SKILL 10  
Wheeljack: Wheeljack here!  
Name: Wheeljack  
Group: Car  
Function: Mechanical Engineer  
Motto: "Never do what your enemy expects you to do."  
Bio: "Wheeljack is the mad scientist of the Autobots. Always inventing new weapons and gadgets. Most adept at driving while in care mode. Likes to show off his stunts. Flying range of 800 miles using solid-fuel rockets in arms. Shoots magnetic inducer, shrapnel-needle, and gyro-inhibitor shells from his shoulder cannons. He is his own worst enemy. Often injured while experimenting with new weapons."  
Specs: STRENGTH 7   
INTELLIGENCE 9   
SPEED 7   
ENDURANCE 5   
RANK 8   
COURAGE 9   
FIREPOWER 7.5   
SKILL 10  
Bumblebee: I am here!  
Name: Bumblebee  
Group: Mini Car  
Function: Espionage  
Motto: "The least likely can be the most dangerous."  
Bio: "Small, eager, and brave, Bumblebee acts as a messenger and spy. Due to his small size, he dares to go where others can't and won't. He idolizes the bigger Autobots, especially Optimus Prime and Prowl, and strives to be accepted. He is the most energy efficient and has the best vision of all the Autobots. He can go underwater for reconnaissance and salvage missions. Although physically the weakest Autobot, his stealth more than compensates for this inadequacy."   
Specs: STRENGTH 2   
INTELLIGENCE 8   
SPEED 4   
ENDURANCE 7   
RANK 7   
COURAGE 10   
FIREPOWER 2   
SKILL 7  
Ironhide: Well what are we waiting around for? Let's go!  
Name: Ironhide  
Group: Car  
Function: Security  
Motto: "High tech circuitry is no replacement for guts."  
Bio: "Go chew on a microchip!" is Ironhide's slogan. Prefers action to words. Oldest, toughest, most battle-tested Autobot. Bodyguard to Optimus Prime. In charge of guarding anything of importance. Gruff, but kind. Trithyllium-steel skin makes him nearly invulnerable to attack. Shoots variety of liquids from supercooled nitrogen to superheated lead. Has sonar, radar, and radiowave detector. Slowest and most fragile of the group."  
Specs: STRENGTH 7   
INTELLIGENCE 7   
SPEED 3   
ENDURANCE 9   
RANK 7   
COURAGE 10   
FIREPOWER 7   
SKILL 7  
Mirage: (not enthused) yah am hear.  
Name: Mirage  
Group: Car  
Function: Spy  
Motto: "Who and what I am I hide from the enemy."  
Bio: " Mirage is not thrilled about being an Autobot freedom fighter. Prefers hunting turbofoxes on Cybertron with his high-priced friends. Effective fighter, more effective intelligence gatherer. Electro-disrupter can cast illusions altering his physical placement and appearance for up to 6 minutes. Expert marksman with armor-piercing rocket-dart hunting rifle. Unsure of Autobot Cause... can't be fully trusted."   
Specs: STRENGTH 6   
INTELLIGENCE 9   
SPEED 7   
ENDURANCE 5   
RANK 7   
COURAGE 5   
FIREPOWER 6   
SKILL 10  
Ratchet: Any one call a Doctor?  
Name: Ratchet  
Group: Car  
Function: Medic  
Motto: "You break it, I'll remake it."  
Bio: "Ratchet was the best tool-and-die man on Cybertron. In his workbay he can make anything from a pin to a missile. Repairs injured Autobots, given the right parts. Likes to party, give back talk, but does any job as well as anyone. Has laser scalpels, arc-welders, electron microscopes, circuit sensors, and fluid dispensers at his disposal. Sometimes his having a good time interferes with his effectiveness."   
Specs: STRENGTH 4   
INTELLIGENCE 8   
SPEED 4   
ENDURANCE 5   
RANK 7   
COURAGE 8   
FIREPOWER 3   
SKILL 10  
Trailbreaker: Here I am....  
Name: Trailbreaker  
Group: Car  
Function: Defensive Strategist  
Motto: "An Autobot is as good as the fuel in his tank."  
Bio: "Trailbreaker makes light of any situation, no matter how serious. Practical joker and cheerleader, but considers himself a liability to Autobots since he consumes the most fuel. Lacks self-esteem and often asks to be left behind. Projects nearly impenetrable invisible force field. Can jam radio transmissions. Very slow. Often mopes about his handicaps, but his bravery and defensive prowess is unquestioned."   
Specs: STRENGTH 7   
INTELLIGENCE 6   
SPEED 4   
ENDURANCE 10   
RANK 7   
COURAGE 9   
FIREPOWER 3   
SKILL 7  
Bluestreak: Well here I am, and here we are, and....  
Name: Bluestreak  
Function: Gunner  
Motto: "I never met a Decepticon I didn't dislike."  
Bio: "Bluestreak often talks incessantly and inanely. Lightens the situation for all Autobots with his good-natured manner. Despite formidable weaponry and blazing speed, he hates war. Haunted by memory of Decepticons destroying his home-city. Fires bombs up to 8.3 miles and lightning-like 80,000 volt beam up to 12 miles of limited accuracy. Often inhibited by his disdain for combat."   
Specs: STRENGTH 6   
INTELLIGENCE 6   
SPEED 7   
ENDURANCE 9   
RANK 5   
COURAGE 2   
FIREPOWER 9   
SKILL 7  
Brawn: Ha who ever you need gone I'll take care of um with one punch!  
Name: Brawn  
Group: Mini Car  
Function: Demolitions  
Motto: "Might over microchips."  
Bio: "To Brawn, Earth is essentially a hostile environment -- and he loves it. Strong, rugged, agile -- the most macho of all Autobots. Delights in challenges. Sorry for those not as tough as himself. Second strongest Autobot -- can lift 190,000 pounds and knock down a small building with one punch. High resistance to artillery fire. Vulnerable to attack by electromagnetic waves"  
Specs: STRENGTH 9   
INTELLIGENCE 3   
SPEED 4   
ENDURANCE 9   
RANK 5   
COURAGE 10   
FIREPOWER 1   
SKILL 4  
Windcharger: Windcharger here but lets get going!  
Name: Windcharger  
Group: Mini Car  
Function: Warrior  
Motto: "Quick action equals quick victory."  
Bio: "Windcharger is the fastest Autobot over short distances. Good in situations requiring fast, decisive action. Enthusiastic, but inpatient. Short attention span. Casts powerful magnetic fields, which can attract or repel large metal objects. Smashes them at closer distances. These abilities use up tremendous energy. Often burns himself out due to carelessness."  
Specs: STRENGTH 4   
INTELLIGENCE 6   
SPEED 8   
ENDURANCE 4   
RANK 5   
COURAGE 9   
FIREPOWER 7   
SKILL 6  
Cliffjumper: Yah am here now let me at em!  
Name: Cliffjumper  
Group: Mini Car  
Function: Warrior  
Motto: "Strike first, strike fast, strike hard."  
Bio: " Let me at 'em, " is Cliffjumper's motto. His eagerness and daring have no equal. He's driven by a desire to win the battle against the Decepticons. Finds Earth terrain a hindrance. One of the fastest Autobots. Often uses his speed to draw fire away from others. Shoots "glass gas" which makes metal as brittle as glass. His recklessness often leads to actual blow-outs and situations too dangerous for him to handle."   
Specs: STRENGTH 4   
INTELLIGENCE 4   
SPEED 7   
ENDURANCE 4   
RANK 5   
COURAGE 10   
FIREPOWER 7   
SKILL 5  
Sideswipe: Well am all in one piece.   
Name: Sideswipe  
Group: Car  
Function: Warrior  
Motto: "I don't break the rules, I bend them -- a lot."  
Bio: "Sideswipe is nearly the equal of his twin brother, Sunstreaker, in the combat arts, but less cold blooded. Relishes a fight to the finish with an opponent. Uses underhanded tactics when absolutely necessary. Arms act as powerful pile drivers. Flies for up to 2 minutes with rocket backpack. Fires flares visible for 18 miles. Rash actions often lead to injuries to him. Takes them all in stride."  
Specs: STRENGTH 7   
INTELLIGENCE 7   
SPEED 7   
ENDURANCE 7   
RANK 5   
COURAGE 10   
FIREPOWER 3   
SKILL 6  
Sunstreaker: The bast looking car is here!  
Name: Sunstreaker  
Group: Car  
Function: Warrior  
Motto: "They can't beat the best."  
Bio: "The complete egotist, Sunstreaker thinks he is the most beautiful thing on Earth. Loves his sleek styling, contemptuous of other Autobot racecars (particularly his twin Sideswipe). Fires laser-guided ground-to-air rockets and high-energy electron pulses at 300-bursts/sec. Tough polymer-steel skin resist artillery. Not a team player. Can be baited into dangerous situations, but is a very calm, competent, and ruthless war machine."   
Specs: STRENGTH 5   
INTELLIGENCE 6   
SPEED 7   
ENDURANCE 8   
RANK 5   
COURAGE 7   
FIREPOWER 7   
SKILL 6  
Optimus Prime: Right, ok Autobots let's Transform and roll out!  
  
cut to  
a cave suddenly there is a flash of light and the Maximals and Waspinator appear.  
Cheetor: Were are we, and how did we get here?  
Oracle: You asked for my help.  
Cheetor: The Oracle?  
Oracle: Yes, now let me heal your wounds.  
Their is another flash of light, but this time when it fads the Maximals and Waspinator are in "new" bodies while new as they haven't been in them for awhile.  
Cheetor: Our original bodies?  
Waspinator: This better then Waspintor's least body.  
Oracle: I felt they maybe more suited to fighting the Decepticon threat  
Rattrap: Well as long as I still functioning I don't care what I look like.  
Cheetor: Rattrap!  
When Cheetor turns too see Rattrap he sees the other Transformer They saved transformed as a Wolf.  
Cheetor: Oh sorry I just forgot about you, am Cheetor and you are...?  
???: I am Wolfang , but you need not apologies I owe you my life.  
Waspinator: Oh Waspinator all alone!  
Oracle: I shell bring more help, even for you Waspinator.  
their is yet again a flash of light and 9 Transformers appear, after they all Transform (I am NOT writing all those Maximize and terrorizes!) they introduce them self.  
Armordillo: I am the Maximal Armordillo.  
Buzz Saw: I am the Predicon Buzz Saw.  
Waspinator: Old buddy!  
Buzz Saw: Waspinator!? Is it really you!?  
Iguanus: I am the Predicon Iguanus.  
Rattrap: great another Pred.  
Insecticon: I am the Predicon Insecticon  
Rattrap: What is this a Predicon convention?  
Onyx Primal: I Am Onyx Primal.  
Polar Claw: I am the Maximal Polar Claw.  
Rattrap: finally!  
Razorbeast: I am the Maximal Razorbeast.  
Snapper: I am the Predicon Snapper.  
Blackarachnia looks around at the new arrivals   
Blackarachnia: So this is our help?  
Oracle: Their are more they just took longer to get because I had to reign there sparks from the Matrix, and the core of Cybertron.  
Once more (Come say it with me.) There is a flash of light once it clears their are some familiar faces  
Rattrap: It can't be...  
Cheetor: Big Bot!?  
And there stands Optimus Primal (Who this time looks like a bluish version of Onyx Primal.)  
Rattrap: but that's not it look!  
Indeed Rattrap is right for there stands Dinobot!  
Rattrap: Chopper face?  
Dinobot: What am I doing here vermin?  
Blackarachnia: There's two more!  
and the finally two figures solidify and theirs  
Rattrap: Rhinox!  
Cheetor: Tigatron!  
Tigatron: Where?  
Optimus Primal: I'm shore it will explained.  
Oracle: Yes but first there are still more.  
And for the finally time there is a flash of light and...  
Rattrap: Not him!!!  
and the figure that immerges first is...  
Megatron II: Someone tell me where I am or there will be a price to pay, yess.  
Indeed Megatron II (In the Crocodile configuration,) is the first but not the last he is quickly followed by:  
Scorponok II, Terrorsaur, and...  
Blackarachnia: No....  
Tarantulas: (angry) Who?...  
  
Cut to the upper part of the world, the Decepticons are busy at work.  
Soundwave: Units report ten ounces of metal has been removed from the techno-organic matter.  
Megatron I: tell them to continue Soundwave, we need more metal for our new base.  
Soundwave: Yes Megatron.  
  
We see the Autobots finally immerging to the top of Cybertron.  
Ironhide: Primus...!  
Prowl: Was right when he said Cybertron has changed!  
  
  
  
Next: They are the few the evil The Predacons! also  
Who's behind the oracle? only Tarantulas knows and he's no taking!  
all this and more next in : Backstory part 3!   



	4. The Backstory part 3 episode 4

Transformers: the war for the war for Cybertron  
Season one   
Title: Backstory part 3  
  
fad in to the camber of the oracle we see Megatron is taking to Tarantulas.  
Megatron II: And why should I trust you Tarantulas!?  
Tarantulas: Because of your lunacy "image" of the "perfect" Cybertron MY whole race is gone!  
Megatron II: Hmmm you do have a point...   
Oracle: I have brought you all hear for a reason, a group of Transformers are trying to destroy Cybertron by bring back to it's fully mechanical state. Yet it's not there fault they have been deceived by one claiming to now the true past of Cybertron, he is of course lying you most stop these Transformers before it's to late.  
Tarantulas: Why should I care? MY past dose not lie fully in Cybertron!  
Suddenly Tarantulas stops as the "oracle" speaks to him on only reveling...  
Tarantulas: (chuckles) hehehe.  
Megatron II: What do you know you treacheries arachnid?  
Tarantulas: None of you're concern, I just think we should help this oracle.  
Megatron II: Hmmm... Perhaps but we Predacons do it with out working with those Maximals! Predacons report in!  
Name: Megatron  
Group: Basic  
Function: Predacon Commander  
Bio (of sorts): "Prosper or perish is the Predacon way of life, and we plan to survive by driving the Maximals into extinction! That bat-brained Optimus Primal thinks he can challenge our strength, but he has yet to feel the painful punishment I'll give him as I sink my teeth into his furry flesh! He may still be a robot on the inside, but on the outside...he's my lunch!"   
Specs: STRENGTH 10   
INTELLIGENCE 9   
SPEED 10   
ENDURANCE 10   
RANK 10   
COURAGE 9   
FIREPOWER 7   
SKILL 10  
Onyx Primal: I Onyx Primal shell strike down any who hurt the Predacons.  
Name: Onyx Primal  
Group: Botcon Exclusive  
Function: Predacon Assassin  
Bio (of sorts): "...and I will strike down with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers, and you will know my name is Onyx when I lay my vengeance apon thee."   
Specs: STRENGTH 10   
INTELLIGENCE 10   
SPEED 10   
ENDURANCE 10   
RANK 9   
COURAGE 10   
FIREPOWER 9   
SKILL 10  
Buzz Saw: Ready.  
Name: Buzz Saw  
Group: Deluxe  
Function: Aerial Surveillance  
Bio: "Hunts enemy Maximals from altitudes of 10,000 feet. Uses infrared scanning sensors wired within its eyes to detect movement below, the zeroes in and launches powerful air-to-ground "sting" missiles to induce temporary paralysis. Buzz Saw can exit Earth's atmosphere at any time, but prefers hunting land-based enemies where it has the advantage of flight. Known to gang up on enemies with its evil partner, the wicked Waspinator!"  
Specs: STRENGTH 7   
INTELLIGENCE 6   
SPEED 8   
ENDURANCE 5   
RANK 6   
COURAGE 5   
FIREPOWER 7   
SKILL 6  
Scorponok : At your command Megatron!  
Name: Scorponok  
Group: Mega  
Function: Desert Attack Commander  
Partners: Bee   
Bio: "The searing summer heat of the Mojave desert turns it into a dry, barren wasteland. A place where only the strong survive. A place the vicious Scorponok calls home. With hidden robotic technology incorporated into its scorpion body structure, this desert attack specialist surprises enemies 3 different ways: by launching it's robotic bee; firing a 2-shot missile blast; and by using its terrifying tail for poisonous cyber-strikes!"  
Specs: STRENGTH 8   
INTELLIGENCE 5   
SPEED 5   
ENDURANCE 7   
RANK 6   
COURAGE 7   
FIREPOWER 9   
SKILL  
Snapper: Snapper ready.  
Name: Snapper  
Group: Basic  
Function: Infiltration  
Bio: "A terrorizing turtle with secret speed! Turbo-driven quad thrusters ignite from below his armor-plated shell to send him screaming through murky earth swamps like a heat-seeking missile! When hydraulically hinged jaws snap down on their victims, the terrifying sight reminds one of a trash compactor crushing a soda can, except soda cans don't scream for mercy!"   
Specs: STRENGTH 6   
INTELLIGENCE 8   
SPEED 9   
ENDURANCE 8   
RANK 6   
COURAGE 7   
FIREPOWER 4   
SKILL 5  
Waspinator: Waspinator suppose he ready...   
Name: Waspinator  
Group: Deluxe  
Function: Aerial Attack  
Bio: "Like a rattle snake's tail before an attack, a chilling sound buzzes in the distance as if to forecast approaching danger. Suddenly from the sky the giant wasp appears, revealing its monstrous face and bulging eyes as it streaks down for an aerial attack! The Waspinator launches its secret wing missiles, striking the helpless victims below with the poisonous power of a robotic cyber-sting!"  
Specs: STRENGTH 8   
INTELLIGENCE 5   
SPEED 8   
ENDURANCE 5   
RANK 6   
COURAGE 7   
FIREPOWER 7   
SKILL 6  
Terrorsaur: Am all set to go!  
Name: Terrorsaur  
Group: Basic  
Function: Aerial Combat  
Bio: "Striking from the sky like a demonic dragon, this organically enhanced robot warrior is seldom seen...until it's too late! Megatron personally supervised his genetically engineered creation, ensuring his devastating aerial combat efficiency. Truly a terror, he is known to ingest entire flocks of birds by flying opened mouthed through their flight pattern."  
Specs: STRENGTH 6   
INTELLIGENCE 5  
SPEED 8   
ENDURANCE 4   
RANK 6   
COURAGE 7   
FIREPOWER 5   
SKILL 6  
Iguanus: Iguanus here to smash down the enemy!  
Name: Iguanus  
Group: Basic  
Function: Demolitions  
Bio: "A lizard unlike any other, his internal intelligence processors are specifically programmed for combat sabotage. If Optimus Primal installs an infrared detection dish near a Predacon outpost, Iguanus will destroy it. If the Maximals create a weapon, Iguanus will alter it to self- destruct when fired. Body scales are actually titanium-plated armor, as is the deflective headplate that shields him from laser fire."   
Specs: STRENGTH 5   
INTELLIGENCE 8   
SPEED 7   
ENDURANCE 5  
RANK 5   
COURAGE 7   
FIREPOWER 6   
SKILL 6  
Insecticon: Insecticon here to scurry around the enemy.   
Name: Insecticon  
Group: Basic  
Function: Surveillance  
Bio: "Sonar-sensitive antennae locate and track enemy Maximals infiltrating Predacon battle perimeters. Internal radar beacon emits low-frequency signal to alert others. When hungry for battle himself, this insidious insect uses his crossbow to cripple enemies, then drag's em to their doom with his monstrous mandibles!"   
Specs: STRENGTH 6   
INTELLIGENCE 7   
SPEED 5   
ENDURANCE 5   
RANK 5   
COURAGE 4   
FIREPOWER 6   
SKILL 5  
Tarantulas: (no sounding to happy about reporting to Megs) am hear.  
Name: Tarantulas  
Group: Deluxe  
Function: Ninja Warrior  
Bio: "An eight-armed master of the martial arts, this ninja nightmare slashes his way through battle virtually unstoppable! The heroic Optimus Primal suspects him of being responsible for the disappearance of numerous earthlings, and recent rumors suggest the existence of giant cocoons where Tarantulas may store his unfortunate prey. He must he stopped before he spins his web of terror across the galaxy!"   
Specs: STRENGTH 8   
INTELLIGENCE 4   
SPEED 7   
ENDURANCE 6   
RANK 5   
COURAGE 7   
FIREPOWER 7   
SKILL 8  
Megatron II: If we are all ready then let us take our leave. Megatron Terrorize!  
Tarantulas: Tarantulas Terrorize!  
Onyx Primal: Onyx Primal Terrorize!  
Buzz Saw: Buzz Saw Terrorize!  
Scorponok : Scorponok Terrorize!  
Snapper: Snapper Terrorize!  
Waspinator: Waspinator Terrorize!  
Terrorsaur: Terrorsaur Terrorize!  
Iguanus: Iguanus Terrorize!  
Insecticon: Insecticon Terrorize!  
With that the Predacons take off.  
Predacon symbol turns around to Autobot symbol  
Bumblebee: By Primus! Cybertron is organic!  
Prowl: Correction a mix of technology and organic.  
Huffer: Then how are we suppose to make a base?  
Optimus Prime: We'll just have to improvise.  
Optimus Prime's trailer appears and transforms into an emergency headquarters/ combat deck.  
Huffer: Well I suppose it'll do.  
Ratchet: Well as it has a med. bay it's fine by me.  
Optimus Prime: Don't worry Ratchet, well Autobots lets go make our selves at home.  
The Autobots enter the base.  
Autobot symbol turns around to Decepticon symbol.  
Soundwave: Skywarp reports all necessary materials have been gathered mightily Megatron.  
Megatron I: Well then tell those fools to start construction!  
Soundwave: As you command.  
  
  
  
Next time: Met the Maximals, more with Tarantulas and the Oracle, the Predacon base and more in:  
The reaction.  



	5. The Backstory part 4 episode 5

Transformers: the war for the war for Cybertron

Transformers: the war for the war for Cybertron

Season one 

Title: Backstory part 4

__

Fad into the cavern of the Oracle, Primal and Polar Claw are conversing.

****

Optimus Primal: So your an infantry commander?

****

Polar Claw: Yep.

****

Oracle: You must leave now the Predacons can not be trusted, and there are all ready more Transformers working for the deceiver.

****

Optimus Primal: Right Maximals fall in!

Name: Optimus Primal

Group: Basic

Function: Maximal General

Bio (of sorts): "The Maximals and I have no choice but to stop Megatron and his Predacon minions before they destroy us all! Freedom may be the right of all sentient beings, but to protect the greater good we must vanquish the earth from these evil Predacon creatures! It won't be easy, but nothing worthwhile ever is!"   
Specs: STRENGTH 10 

INTELLIGENCE 10 

SPEED 10 

ENDURANCE 10 

RANK 10 

COURAGE 10 

FIREPOWER 7 

SKILL 10

****

Polar Claw: I'll lead our infantry to victory!

Name: Polar Claw

Group: Mega

Function: Infantry Battle Commander

Partners: Bat 

Bio: "A foot soldier with a hunter's instinct, this ballistic bear is equipped to command front-line infantry battles against the evil Predacons. Along with his savage teeth and ferocious fangs, his most devastating weapons include a quick-firing robotic bat, which features sonar sensors to detect enemies and alert Polar Claw for combat at all times--and at all costs!"

Specs: STRENGTH 9 

INTELLIGENCE 7 

SPEED 4 

ENDURANCE 6 

RANK 8 

COURAGE 9 

FIREPOWER 8 

SKILL 7

****

Armordillo: Just let me get them on to the desert!

Name: Armordillo

Group: Basic

Function: Desert Combat

Bio: "To reduce thermal energy intake, infrared vision allows Armordillo to battle at night, when the desert battlefield has cooled. His back bears the burden of a built-in suit of armor that is virtually impenetrable. Enemy artillery bounces off like pebbles, while his own hidden laser weapon causes devastating damage to Predacon attackers." 

Specs: STRENGTH 5 

INTELLIGENCE 5 

SPEED 4 

ENDURANCE 7 

RANK 6 

COURAGE 8 

FIREPOWER 4 

SKILL 7

****

Cheetor: With me the new Jungles of Cybertron will be safe as can be!

Name: Cheetor

Group: Deluxe

Function: Jungle Patrol

Bio: "Like a bolt of greased lightening, Cheetor strikes fast and strikes hard. Quiet and confident with incredible reflexes, he is equally efficient when battling in robot mode or in his artificially enhanced organic earth form. Constantly stalks the jungle in search of Predacon enemies, daring them to challenge him and his laser-powered quasar cannon!"   
**Dinobot: **Grrrr...

Name: Dinobot

Group: Deluxe

Function: Frontline Combat

Bio: "As if torn from the pages of earth's prehistoric past, a vicious velociraptor breathes again! But Dinobot is no ordinary 'raptor, he's a robot in disguise battling beside his heroic teammates the Maximals! Armed with a springing cyber-slash tail weapon and always hungry for battle, Optimus Primal considers him a natural combat expert who has clawed his way to the top one victory after another". 

Specs: STRENGTH 8 

INTELLIGENCE 5 

SPEED 9 

ENDURANCE 5 

RANK 6 

COURAGE 9 

FIREPOWER 6 

SKILL 6

****

Blackarachnia: Let's go!

Name: Blackarachnia

Group: Deluxe

Function: Double Agent  
_Note Blackarachnia's Bio doesn't apply to much to her these days._

Bio: Moving like a venomous shadow under a midnight moon, Blackarachnia is an evil temptress posing as a Predacon double agent! Capable of converting thermal energy into poisonous cyber venom, she lures Maximals into her darkened den and then stuns them by firing a poison-tipped missile! After restraining them in her powerful legs, she then sinks her fangs into their armor to suck their life-force dry.

Specs: STRENGTH 4 

INTELLIGENCE 7 

SPEED 6 

ENDURANCE 6 

RANK 5 

COURAGE 8 

FIREPOWER 7 

SKILL 8

****

Rattrap: Were to o fearless leader?

Name: Rattrap

Group: Basic

Function: Spy

Bio: "Scouring city streets for Predacon enemies, Rattrap maintains his strength by feeding on grunge and grime and any wretched refuse he may encounter along the way. A top-notch soldier, his fellow Maximals rely on his reconnaissance reports to locate enemy outposts. They respect him...but they wouldn't dare to share his meals!"

Specs: STRENGTH 6 

INTELLIGENCE 7 

SPEED 8 

ENDURANCE 5 

RANK 5 

COURAGE 8 

FIREPOWER 6 

SKILL 7

****

Razorbeast: Ready to go sir!

Name: Razorbeast

Group: Basic

Function: Infantry

Bio: "An Infantry soldier with the power of a Predacon twice his size! Stubborn, aggressive and always eager to fight, Razorbeast battles with the ferocity of a starving pit bull! Even fellow Maximals try to stay on his good side, although he would never dare to disobey a direct order from Optimus Primal, who he respects as both a leader and a comrade." 

Specs: STRENGTH 9.2 

INTELLIGENCE 6.2 

SPEED 4.5 

ENDURANCE 8.1 

RANK 5.6 

COURAGE 10 

FIREPOWER 6.3 

SKILL 7.9

****

Rhinox: Rhinox here.

Name: Rhinox

Group: Deluxe

Function: Defense

Bio: "The ground shakes with a terrible thunder as jungle trees snap like twigs. The noise draws closer in a cloud of dust and dirt. A herd of stampeding elephants? No. It is RHINOX, defending his territory from Predacon attackers! Courageous and cunning, has never backed down from battle, nor been injured in any way. Not even double-barreled laser cannons can cut through his triple-thick, steel-plated skin! If he comes your way, run for cover...fast!" 

Specs: STRENGTH 9 

INTELLIGENCE 6 

SPEED 3 

ENDURANCE 9 

RANK 5 

COURAGE 10 

FIREPOWER 6 

SKILL 6

****

Wolfang: I will gladly work under one who's team mates saved my life.

Name: Wolfang

Group: Deluxe

Function: Infantry

Bio: "A pair of glowing eyes pierce the night like twin lasers scanning for prey. Steel-plated fangs glisten as the full moon rises. A deep growl rumble in the night air. It is WOLFANG, the warrior beast, cloaked as an animal. But quickly converts to robot mode for battle, when he can best utilize the secret attack launcher disguised as his tail!"   
Specs: STRENGTH 8 

INTELLIGENCE 5 

SPEED 9 

ENDURANCE 5 

RANK 5 

COURAGE 9 

FIREPOWER 6 

SKILL 8

****

Tigatron: I, Tigatron, is here. 

Name: 

Group: Deluxe  
Function: Reconnaissance

Bio: "Appointed by Optimus Primal for northern polar sector reconnaissance. Roams the frozen tundra in animal form, but quickly converts to robot mode for battle, removing its titanium tail and converting it to a powerful quasar cannon to vaporize Predacons. Powerful and considered fearless, Tigatron is also equipped with a toxic fluid blaster that stops enemies cold, rendering their bodies useless!"   
Specs: STRENGTH 8 

INTELLIGENCE 3 

SPEED 8 

ENDURANCE 7 

RANK 4 

COURAGE 10 

FIREPOWER 7 

SKILL 6

****

Optimus Primal: Optimus Primal Maximize!

****

Polar Claw: Polar Claw Maximize!

****

Armordillo: Armordillo Maximize!

****

Cheetor: Cheetor Maximize!

****

Dinobot: Dinobot Maximize!

****

Blackarachnia: Blackarachnia Maximize!

****

Rattrap: Rattrap Maximize!

****

Razorbeast: Razorbeast Maximize!

****

Rhinox: Rhinox Maximize!

****

Wolfang: Wolfang Maximize!

****

Tigatron: Tigatron Maximize!

****

Oracle: Now leave quickly! And head for the Cybertronen ocean.

__

With these orders in mind the Maximals leave, and shortly after Tarantulas comes out of the shadows!

****

Tarantulas: Nifty trick making everyone think I left with the rest of the Predacons! Now down to business, can you revive the Tri-Predacus council, or any member of my race?

****

Oracle: currently, no, but perhaps later.

_Tarantulas growls obviously angry but continues._

****

Tarantulas: Well then at the least can you give the Predacons a base!

****

Oracle: That I can do.

****

Tarantulas: Then I shell be on my way to rejoin the Predacons.

__

Later when Tarantulas rejoins the Predacons (thou they never knew he was gone!)

****

Oracle: Predacons! I have an object that my be of use.

__

With those words a giant Spider appears.

****

Megatron II: This is a base!!!?

****

Oracle: Indeed but it's more then meets the eye

__

pardon the pun.

no sooner had it said this and a door on the top of the base opens up and a huge claw and a fromer controlled rotating gun barrels _pop up finally a door on the side opens to revel_ _2 mini-spider transport ships._

****

Oracle: Will this do?

****

Tarantulas: Indeed.

****

Megatron II: Who put you in charge arachnid!? But it will do let us enter Predacons

__

Once in side Insecticon takes up his job as Surveillance officer, and sees something he never expected to see!

****

Insecticon: Uhh Boss, Megs you might want to see this!

****

Megatron II: What is it!

****

Insecticon: I got a group of energy signals only their

__

Were the Maximals are Cheetor is taking to Primal...

****

Optimus Primal: Yes Cheetor what is it you wanted to tell me?

****

Cheetor: Well... Big Bot the Bots that attacked us were...

****

Cheetor/ Insecticon:( at the same time): Decepticons.

****

Optimus Primal/ Megatron II: What!!!!!!

Next: The final part of "The Backstory" sage!

Megs and Megs met!

Tarantulas and Primal met!

and more!!

in: One Good Megatron derives another! 


	6. The Backstory part 5 episode 6

Transformers: the war for the war for Cybertron

Transformers: the war for the war for Cybertron

Season one 

Title: Backstory part 5 The end.

__

We see Megatron II were we last left him, in shock at the unexpected announcement of his surveillance officer Insecticon that of the existence of living Decepticons!

****

Megatron II: Are joking Insecticon! I do not take well to jokes!

_At this point Megatron grabs Insecticon._

****

Insecticon: N n n no Megatron I would never joke to you! lll look for your self!

__

Megatron dose and is surprised to see the same thing! (IE Decepticons.)

****

Megatron II: They MUST be imposters! Insecticon contact them at once and tell them I wish to speak to their leader!

****

Insecticon: As you command Megatron

****

Megatron II: They shell learn not to take the name of my ancestors in vein yesss.

__

Predacon symbol turns around to Deception symbol

We see Megatron I watching the construction of his new base (which mind you is all most done.) When Soundwave comes up to him.

****

Megatron I: What is it Soundwave?

****

Soundwave: Incoming message.

****

Megatron I: From where?

****

Soundwave: area 123 by 431

****

Megatron I: Patch it though.

****

Soundwave: as you command mighty Megatron.

__

And via Predacon Communicant equipment and the Decepticon waking Communications Soundwave..

****

Megatron II (voice over.): I am Megatron Leader of the Predacons and would like to met you supposed "Decepticons'" leader at area 125 by 440 in 3 Mega cycles, yess.

****

Megatron I: Why that ignorant imbecile! Supposed Decepticons indeed! and taking my name he shell pay dearly!

__

Later(3 Mega cycles) the two Megatons met for the first time.

****

Megatron I: (pointing his cannon at megs II): Is THIS real enough for you!

****

Megatron II: I I It IS you!

****

Megatron I: A wonderful dedication, oh what was that human term? oh yes copy cat I believe it was.

****

Megatron II: I I I...

****

Megatron I: Continuing with human terms and cats, What's the matter? cat got your vocal transistors? oh what that wasn't it...

__

Megatron I suddenly glares evil at Megatron II

****

Megatron I: Oh well it doesn't really matter because unless you explain you're self you'll be scrap!

__

Cut to (I knew am evil!) Tarantulas who is about to run into an unexpected enemy.

****

Tarantulas: Time to talk to my "friend" heeeee.

__

Soon Tarantulas is in a place that before only Optimus Primal had been... in side the oracle

****

Tarantulas: How much longer must I wait for help from my race!?

****

Oracle: Patience, patience, my.... What! You must leave at once!

****

Tarantulas: What!? Why....

__

Because at that moment Optimus Primal with the knowledge of existing Decepticons is entering the Oracle in hopes of finding out, how!?. when he enters Tarantulas luckily menages to run into a darkened corner, pervade by the Oracle.

****

Oracle: What is it Primal?

****

Optimus Primal: Ora... what's that!

__

For before Primal can even begin his question he notices...

Cut to (I told you I was evil!) were the rest of the Maximals are ( at the cybertronen ocean).

****

Oracle: Maximals I have something to give you that may be of help you

__

With that a giant Orca appears in the ocean.

****

Oracle: This is a base though at first it seem it, allow me...

__

From the top of the huge whale comes a Fromer controlled gun turrets, and from the side a escape pod, also from the top a missile launcher and the Whale head's comes flying off only to be pulled back by the metal cord it's attached to.

****

Oracle: Will that be of help

****

Cheetor: It will it definitely will!

__

Cut to Meg Meg meeting. (finally right!)

****

Megatron II: I can explain my self! I am a Predacon you're races ancestors, and I took up you're name because you were, are the greatest leader of the Decepticons!

****

Megatron I: (with that look of amusement yet still evilsh) Is that so?

****

Megatron II: Yes.

__

Megatron I then punches Megatron II who falls down but gets back up rubbing his chin were he was hit. 

****

Megatron I: Then your nothing more then a disappointment. Starscream!

__

Starscream in his jet mode comes flying over head.

****

Megatron I: Rule one, always have transpiration ready.

__

With that Megatron I hops up and transforms to his gun mode landing in Starscream.

****

Megatron II: Grrr, beast mode.

****

Megatron I: Hahaha! you have to say beast mode to transform! and of all forms a crocodile you're even more of a disappointment then I thought!

****

Megatron II: I don't care who you are you shell pay for that insult!

****

Oracle/Primus: Let the War For Cybertron Begin!

THE END (of the opening saga anyway!)

Next time: Dinobot learns of his TransMetal 2 from,

More with Tarantulas and Primal! and more in the next episode (7)

"Back to the Present." be there our regret it! 


End file.
